


Catch me I'm falling

by boohooziam



Category: One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez - Fandom
Genre: M/M, THIS IS CORNY, idk??, wow for a girl who thrives on angst I sure write a shut load of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohooziam/pseuds/boohooziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry make some sweet memories with the help of Selena Gomez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me I'm falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here os here i go, this was a but rushed. can also be found here http://ziamofficial.tumblr.com/post/37416514492/a-year-without-rain-1-2

Louis sat on the kitchen counter scanning the morning’s newspaper, happily humming along to the vintage radio which Harry identically stumbled upon on his frequent visits to the second hand shops. The song, he was currently tapping his bare feet to, name was long forgotten and so was the toast in the toaster, apparently.

“Hey Louis do your-shit”

Louis glanced up from the newspaper before stifling in a giggle, Harry was currently juggling two pieces of coal black toast in his hands hastily dropping them into the bin.

“Damn it Louis, you’re only job was to look after the toast” Harry moaned, washing his hands at the kitchen tap before wringing them out.

“oops” Louis giggled before slipping out of his seat and popping two other pieces of bread into the stainless toaster.

“Sorry” Louis apologized as he lifted himself up to on the counter his legs dangling down swaying to and fro, as his eyes followed Harry who took Louis seat at the kitchens table and began sorting through the mail, his eyebrows creased.

“I was just asking, if your great aunt Margie hate us” Harry asked looking up from the small pile of letter that were in his hands.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head.

“Umm I don’t think so, why”

“Well because she sent us concert tickets for as a late birthday present.” Harry explained

“But my birthday was two months ag-” Louis jumped as the toaster next to him practically threw the toast up in the air. He jumped off the counter and opened the fridge and reached for the butter.

“What’s wrong with concert tickets anyway?” he asked from over his shoulder as he straightened up and proceeded to butter his toast.

“There Selena Gomez tickets”

“Again, what’s wrong with those concert tickets?” Louis asked as he stacked up his plate and took a seat next to Harry, oblivious to the distasteful look plastered on his face.

“Umm Lou, don’t you think were a bit too old for you know the selly g?”

“The Selly G?”

“I don’t know I once read it in a magazine and it kind of stuck” Harry shrugged

Smiling Louis slowly shook his head at his boyfriend “come on Harry I want to go”

“Wait you want to go?” Harry asked reaching out for one of Louis toast.

Louis rolled his eyes before slapping Harrys hands away “I believe I just said that”.

“Oh I didn’t realize my boyfriend was secretly a 12 year old girl” Harry mocked stealing a piece of toast despite Louis annoyed huffs.

“Said the guy who has about 300 manips of him and that guy from drake and josh, what’s his name again? Jock deck?”

“Its Josh Peck and how the hell did you know?”

“Oh I have my connections” Louis smirked leaning back in his seat.

“Zayn told you didn’t he, dammit last time I lend him my laptop” Harry muttered, ignoring the red that was creeping up his neck.

“Oh come on Harry I won’t tell the world about your creepy obsession with that Josh guy and you’ll come with me to the concert”

Harry stuck his tongue out at the older boy and shrugged his shoulders before a smirk appeared on his devilish face

“Okay but if you’re expecting me to wear one of those Selena t-shirts you have at the back of your closet, you've got another thing coming”

**

Flashing lights and screaming fans bough back the distant memories of UAN tour except this time he was part of the crowd, part of the noise, the rush the artist received. And to Harry it was…interesting.

The continuous screaming in Harrys ears pained him, but then again so did the dull ache in his cheeks from his constant smiling at the ecstatic child jumping beside him. Louis rarely acted like this behind closed doors let alone in public and quiet frankly Harry was quiet enjoying Louis acting like an overexcited child on Christmas eve. Harry would now and then sing along loudly to the few songs he knew but most of the time he’d just marvel at the red faced boy holding his hand.

They were half way through the concert and Harry was pretty amazed at the fact that they had miraculously survived it unnoticed by the screaming fans surrounding them but then again who’d expect them here anyways. Another thing Harry had noticed was the amount of glances Selena had thrown in their direction and he wasn’t a hundred percent sure she had spotted them until her next announcement.

“This next song’s going to be dedicated to a very special couple who will remain for, specific reasons, unnamed” Selena flashed a quick smile and a wink into their direction before turning her back to face the band, giving the thumb up sign, then facing the audience, before the oh so familiar tune of ‘A Year Without Rain’ echoed throughout the venue.

This was it. The song. Their song.

Louis grip on Harrys hand tightened and Harry returned the gesture, before pulling him in. Louis back was now pressed tightly against Harrys chest as they slowly swayed to the music. Almost without thought Harry rested his head on Louis shoulder and immediately without second thought Louis tilted his head to rest on harrys.

It went silent.

No screaming fans. No flashing. No crowds. It was just both of them, swaying contently to the angelic voice. 

You see this song wasn’t just their song because of the addictive tune it held, not even because of the amazing singer who was singing it. It was their song because of the lyrics it held. The secret meaning it kept buried deep inside it. I was their symbol. The symbol of the struggle they were going through. Through the fights, through everything. The still loved each other endlessly, with a force so powerful that they themselves were often surprised at the love they held in their hearts.

And swaying there under the imaginary single spotlight. They both knew that this love was not only rare. Not only everlasting but beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend who's a crazed selena/larry fan and umm it was pretty rushed so i guess that explains why it's crap oops anyway thanks for reading and criticism is always welcomed blah blah


End file.
